My Hero Academia The Dragon knight
by Dark-Dukemon-14
Summary: "Nunca podras ser un heroe sin una singularidad" Eso es lo que todo mundo le decia. Y cada palabra destrosaba la poca confianza que tenia y el solo pedia aunque fuera un milagro que lo ayudara. Pero aveces los milagros esta mas cerca de lo que uno podria creer. Crossover Boku no Hero Academia X Saint Seiya The Lost Canvas


My Hero Academia - The Dragon Knight.

-Hola- Persona hablando.

-(Maldición)- Persona pensando.

- **Hola** \- Demonio, Monstruo o Dios hablando.

-( **Corre** )- Demonio, Monstruo o Dios pensando.

- **[Hola]** -hablando a través de teléfono, comunicador, video llamada, Telepatía, Etc.

 ***Onomatopeya de sonido***

- **X-XX-XXX-XX-X** \- cambio de ubicación y/o lugar.

 **Punto de vista de cierto personaje**

-¡Rozan Shō Ryū Ha ( **Dragón Ascendente de Rozan** )!- técnica, ataque o Kosei (Singularidad).

Cap. 01: El tigre que llegó a un mundo de héroes.

 **X-XX-Italia, Siglo XVIII-XX-X**

 ***Tap***

 ***Tap***

 ***Tap***

Eran los sonidos de los pasos de una persona que resonaban en todo el lugar. Se trataba de un joven no mayor de los 15 años que tenía un corto hasta los hombros y algunos mechones le llegaban hasta la mitad de la espalda, los cuales estaban atados en coletas de un color tan oscuro como la noche y ojos azules.

Lo más impresionante de él, era la majestuosa armadura de tonos negros y gris oscuro que cubría la mayor parte del cuerpo, dejando solo la cabeza expuesta. Tenía tres pares de alas que sobresalían en su espalda. Dos a modo de hombreras y una en cada codo. Otro par se encontraba en frontal de la cintura y las últimas se ubicaban a la altura de la pantorrilla, una en cada pierna.

El peli negro caminaba a paso tranquilo sosteniendo una espada de doble filo en su mano izquierda. Mientras observaba a cinco personas tiradas en el suelo, con bastantes heridas en todo el cuerpo, además de que todos portaban armaduras pero de diferentes tonalidades.

Todos los "caídos" intentaban levantarse con las pocas fuerzas que había en su cuerpo. Un joven alto de largos cabellos rubios de un tono verdoso, así como dos singulares marcas en la frente a modo de cejas. Quien parecía ser el mayor de todos, levantó el rostro con una clara expresión de frustración con un hilo de sangre escurriéndole por la comisura de la boca.

Vestía una armadura dorada que cubría su cuerpo casi en su totalidad. Lo más distintivo de ésta son los cuernos dorados que sobresalían desde la espalda hasta los hombros.

-(El poder de Hades en infinito. Y va más allá de nuestro en entendimiento. No somos rivales para el.)- se recriminó al ver como el peli negro se iba acercando a un joven de cabello castaño con una armadura gris brillante, casi plateada -(Aún así... Estoy seguro de que mi destino es enfrentarlo sin importar lo que me pase. No permitiré que el alma y el cuerpo de ese chico desaparezcan.)-

Quería ayudarlo. En estos momentos no quería hacer más que ayudar a ese joven. El que era el amigo de la infancia de la persona a la que le juro lealtad y la figura de hermano menor de su mejor amigo.

Pero el problema radicaba en cómo hacerlo. Apenas se podía mover, y tampoco podía contar con su poder ya que el de Hades era aun mayor.

 ***Track***

El rubio fue sacado de sus pensamientos cuando una mano se estrelló contra el suelo.

-Shion... Yo lo hare. Lo distraeré.- dijo con esfuerzo un adulto joven de complexión delgada y musculosa. Tenía el cabello un poco largo de color marrón rojizo con ojos marrones.

El también tenía una armadura dorada. Solo que en su caso eran las hombreras y un par de escudos lo mas resultante de esta. El hombro derecho tiene forma gruesa y curvada, y el hombro izquierdo es fino y recto, mientras en el caso de los escudos, uno se ubicaba en su antebrazo izquierdo y el otro se encontraba en su hombro derecho. De manera sorprendente fue el primero en levantarse, aunque sólo fue sobre su rodilla, mientras un aura verde lo cubría completamente.

 ***Triff***

Los ojos del rubio se abrieron con sorpresa al ver como la parte que protegía el pecho junto a las hombreras del castaño se desprendía dejándolo al descubierto esa parte del cuerpo.

-(Tenma... Ahora estoy seguro que nuestro encuentro no fue tan solo una casualidad... Aun te falta experiencia, pero dentro de ti habita un grandioso Cosmos capaz de superar lo todo.)- pensó el ojicafe mayor, mientras el aura a su alrededor se hacía más fuerte y debido a ello un tatuaje que tenia la forma de la cabeza de un tigre se formaba en su espalda, incluso podrían jurar que se escuchó el rugido de aquél animal -(¡Jamás lo olvides! Ahora escúchame... ¡Tienes que vivir para honrar aquellos ideales, de aquellos que murieron por nosotros! ¡Y siempre ve de frente...! ¡Como un Santo de Athena!) ¡Hazlo con todas tus fuerzas!-

Gritando lo ultimo el castaño se lanzo en dirección del peli negro, quien solo veía esto con una sonrisa burlona.

-Atacas de frente sin protección alguna... Estúpido.- declaró siendo rodeado por un aura morada -Muy bien, entonces desaparece de mi vista... ¡Santo de Athena!-

Tomando firmemente su espada Hades se preparo para atacar.

-¡Rozan Ryū Hi Shō ( **Vuelo del Dragón de Rozan** )!- un dragón dorado fue lanzado de sus puños, el cual rugía furiosamente.

- **¿Un dragón dorado? ¿Intentas engañarme? Que iluso...** \- preguntó ligeramente molesto el dios del inframundo. Pero al estar apuntó fe soltar un corte algo le llamo la atención - **¿Ah...?** -

-¡Adelante!- fue el grito del Santo de libra cuando un tridente dorado emergió de la boca del dragón tomando desprevenido al Dios.

 ***Ka-boom***

Una gran explosión dorada cubrió la zona donde se encontraba el dios, alzando una cortina de polvo. Tal fue la fuerza de esta que el nombrado Tenma fue empujado por esta misma, deteniéndose junto al Santo dorado de cabello rubio verdoso.

-¿L-lo consiguió?- preguntó un joven de ojos azules grisáceos y cabello alborotado hacia atrás de color verde oscuro. Su armadura era de un tono morado y tenía un cuerno en la diadema/casco.

A diferencia de la armadura de los mayores, la del peli verde cubría solo una tercera parte del cuerpo. El era Yato, el Santo de de bronce de Unicornio.

Pero los ojos de todos se abrieron con incredulidad cuando el polvo se disipo revelando al peli negro, aun de pie y con la cabeza inclinada ligeramente hacia atrás. Pero eso no era lo más impactante, aquello era la punta del tridente "suspendido" a escasos centímetros del cuello del dios.

- **Tu ataque no sirvió...** \- dijo él y con la mano que tenía libre tomo el arma quitándoselo de enfrente y dejándola caer al suelo.

-¡Te equivocas Hades! ¡Mi ataque cumplió su objetivo!- declaró el castaño confundiendo al dios -¡Ahora Shion!

Tenma fue sacado de su estado de asombró cuando alguien le sujeto del brazo izquierdo. Se trataba de Shion, quien sujetando al Santo de Pegaso, dio un pequeño salto quedando suspendidos en el aire. La otra mano del rubio se encontraba ocupada sujetando a la única mujer del grupo.

Era una joven de largo cabello rubio que tenia atado en una cola de caballo. Poseía ojos de un color celeste y sus cejas eran similares a las de portador de la armadura de Aries. Tenía una expresión seria e inexpresiva, mas eso no disminuía lo hermosa que era.

Su armadura parecía estar hecha de plata en su totalidad por el brillo que tenía, además de que cubría un poco más que las armaduras de Tenma y Yato. Lo más destacable era el diseño parecido a plumas que se esparcían todo el cuerpo.

Tenía una larga bufanda roja enredada en cuello. Un brazalete en el brazo izquierdo y tatuaje que parecía una "V" en el derecho. Unas vendas cubrían la parte del pecho y unos shorts blancos que llegaban hasta medió muslo, eran lo único que cubría su parte inferior.

El nombre de esta hermosa mujer joven era Yuzuriha, la Santa de plata de Grulla.

Sujetando uno de los extremos de su bufanda, la Santa rubia la lanzo en dirección de Yato.

El peli verde apenas reaccionó cuando algo se enredó alrededor de su cintura y lo alzo en el aire mientras lo acercaba con los demás.

-¡Espera Shion! ¡Dohko aun no...!- los ojos del Santo de Pegaso se abrieron cuando una idea, una muy loca, cruzó por su mente.

Era una broma, se decía el castaño en su mente. Ellos dos son casi como hermanos no se atreverían a hacer eso, ¿verdad?

-¡No lo hagas! ¡Dohko!- gritó un desesperado Tenma, quien no quería dejar a la persona que fue como un hermano para él.

-(Tenma... Logre convertirte en caballero, aunque eso no hizo más que causarte penas.) ¡No he terminado! ¡Adelanté, Hades!- pensó/gritó Dohko volviendo a encender su cosmos.

-Libra dime, ¿Cómo te atreviste?- cuestionó el Dios tomando su espada con una mueca de enojo. El castaño al ver eso se lanzo a toda velocidad.

-(Desde que eras niño, pase momentos muy felices a tu lado. Ve y se fuerte, querido alumno.)- pensó Dohko mientras escuchaba un último "Dohko" de parte de su alumno, mientras este último desaparecía en partículas azules. -¡Aaarrrggghhh!-

 **X-XX-En el exterior del castillo-XX-X**

 ***Shiifffff***

Shion junto a Tenma, Yato y Yuzuriha reaparecieron a las afueras del castillo justo a tiempo para ver como una onda de choque surgía de la casa temporal del Dios del Inframundo, así como de igual forma el cosmos del Santo del libra apagarse.

-(Dohko.)- pensó Shion viendo impotente el suceso.

-No es cierto... ¿Por qué así...? ¿Por qué él...?- preguntó a nadie en particular el usuario de la armadura de Pegaso, mientras intentaba contener el llanto y su cabello cubría sus ojos -¡Doohhkkkooooooo!-

 **X-XX-De regresó con Hades-XX-X**

-Escaparon justo frente a mis ojos. Qué humanos tan astutos.- Declaró Hades al momento de sacar su espalda del ensangrentado cuerpo de Dohko, mientras la catedral se derrumbaba en pedazos -Ahora deseó más que nunca acabar con este mundo... También estoy hartó de este castillo... Permitiré que lo conserven para que lo utilicen como tumba.

Con eso dicho el Dios del Inframundo empezó a avanzar mientras su armadura y espada se esfumaban en un destello morado. Apenas había avanzado unos cuantos metros, hasta que un destello lo hizo detenerse. Su cuerpo reaccionó rápidamente invocando otra espada al momento de voltearse mientras apuntaba al frente.

-... ¡!...- pero no había nada. Confundido volteó a todos lados sin encontrar nada fue de su lugar, incluso el cuerpo del Santo de Libra seguía en el lugar donde había quedado -Que bien... Ya me estoy volviendo paranoico.-

Volviendo a guardar su espada el Dios peli negro iba a continuar su camino, pero de pronto unas escalinatas que descendían desde el cielo aparecieron frente a él. El ojiazul sonrió mientras comenzaba a subir.

 **X-XX-Ubicación desconocida-XX-X**

 ***Clap***

-¡Argh!- fue el grito de dolor procedente de los labios de cierto guerrero de cabellera castaña. Al cabo de unos minutos el logro sentarse mientras se sobaba la espalda -Eso dolió...-

-(Espera... Dolió.)- abriendo los ojos el castaño se que viendo sus manos fijamente -Pero si estoy seguro que Hades me atacó.-

Llevando sus manos hasta su pecho tocó la zona que estaba seguro había atravesado el Dios con su espada, pero grande fue su sorpresa al ver que no tenía ni siquiera una cicatriz.

-Acaso... ¿Al igual que Sisyphus, estoy en el mundo de los sueños?- se cuestionó al voltear a todos lado encontrando nada, literalmente.

Solo había una blancura que se extendía hasta donde la vista alcanzaba. De hecho Dohko ni siquiera podría distinguir el "suelo" en donde estaba pisando.

- **El mundo de los sueño fue destruido cuando el Cid de Capricornio y Tenma de Pegaso derrotaron a los cuatro dioses del sueño.** \- hablo de imprevisto una voz sorprendiendo al peli castaño, quien rápidamente se sumió en una postura de combate - **Además de que el alma del dios del sueño Hypnos, fue sellada por uno de los sobrevivientes de la pasada guerra santa. El que es conocido como el Maestro de Jamir y el hermano mayor del Patriarca Sage; Hakurei de Altar.** -

-¡¿Quién eres tú...?! ¡Muéstrate!- gritó Dohko viendo hacia todos lados, esta vez con el objetivo de encontrar al dueño de aquella voz.

- **Tranquilo caballero de Athena. No te traje aquí para iniciar una pelea.** \- volvió a hablar el desconocido.

El Santo de libra se sobresalto y dio un saltó hacía atrás cuando una extraña esfera de luz apareció frente a él. Una expresión de asombró se hizo presente en su cara cuando aquel punto luminoso fue creciendo, o más bien fue alargándose, hasta ser de la misma altura de Dohko mientras su brillo iba aumentando, lo que obligó al Santo a cubrirse los ojos.

- **Ya puedes abrir los ojos joven Santo.** \- aunque inseguro el Santo de libra hizo caso del pedido.

Grande fue su sorpresa al abrir los ojos y encontrarse a un hombre. O al menos eso pensaba que era, ya que tenía un largo manto café oscuro con capucha que lo cubría en su totalidad, dejando únicamente la boca al descubierto.

- **Es un gusto conocerte Santo de Athena; Dohko de Libra.** \- saludó el desconocido dando una pequeña inclinación - **Me alegra ver que las personas que sirven a uno de mis descendientes le sean realmente fieles.** -

Los ojos del castaño se abrieron al escuchar eso último.

-(¡Descendiente! ¡Él llamó descendiente a Athena-sama!)- los ojos del Santo casi se le salían de sus cuencas. Si lo que decía este sujeto era cierto entonces él era... -¿Tu... Eres Zeus?-

El Santo de Libra empezó a sudar del nerviosismo. Si eso era verdad entonces estaba frente a alguien que tenía un poder similar o incluso mayor que el del Dios del Inframundo.

- **No te preocupes, yo no soy Zeus o Poseidón. Yo soy alguien un poco más... Antiguo, seria la palabra correcta.** \- dijo con un tono misterioso - **Puedes llamarme Will si quieres. Ahora sígueme.** -

El encapuchado dio media vuelta comenzando a avanzar. Dohko tenía sus dudas ¿debería seguirlo? Pero al ver que se estaba quedando atrás avanzó rápidamente para alcanzarlo.

El misterioso Will se detuvo mientras alzaba la mano como intentando sujetar algo. El hombre con el tatuaje de tigre en la espalda alzo una ceja ante dicha acción. Pero nuevamente el asombró lo invadió cuando una manija apareció en el pequeño espacio que había en la mano de aquel ser, y seguidamente aparecieron una par de puertas dobles.

Will la abrió con un pequeño empujón revelando un gran salón, el cual no tenia pisó, solo un pequeño camino con el espacio para que alcancen al menos dos personas. Fuera de eso no había nada más abajo ya que una inmensa negrura llenaba el fondo

A los lados del camino se encontraban flotando unos extraños artefactos con forma circular. El extraño empezó a caminar por el pequeño espacio, siendo seguido por el Santo.

Conforme avanzaban dichos artefactos se les acercaban, mas estos regresaban a su lugar de origen cuando ellos los pasaban. Como ser curioso que es por naturaleza Dohko se acercó a una de esas cosas, quería cual era su función.

Parándose enfrente del que tenía más cerca, el círculo emitió un pequeño brilló mientras aparecía la imagen panorámica de lo que parecía ser un desierto antes de enfocarse en tres personas que estaban ahí.

Los primeros eran unos joven de casi la edad de Tenma si no es que mayores.

El primero tenía el cabello negro hacía atrás, parecido a la cola de un pato. Además de que tenía los ojos más raros que Dohko haya visto en su vida... Y eso que era un Santo de Athena.

El ojo derecho de este joven tenía forma de estrella de seis puntas, era rojo en el interior y negro en el exterior, además de tener otra estrella de tres puntas negra alrededor de una pupila roja. Mientras el izquierdo tenía una tonalidad púrpura con varios anillos negros alrededor de la pupila. Sobre los dos anillos más cercanos a la pupila se encontraban tres comas sobre cada uno.

El otro joven no podía describirlo físicamente, ya que su cuerpo se encontraba rodeado de una energía anaranjada con líneas negras. Su cabello tenía un estilo en puntas desordenadas, salvó dos mechones que sobresalían del resto como si de cuernos se tratarán. Y al igual que el peli negro a su lado, sus ojos también eran muy llamativos. Su pupila era naranja mientras el iris tenia forma de cruz negra.

Ambos jóvenes, de expresión seria, se encontraban frente a una mujer con rasgos faciales muy delicados, la cual levitaba en el aire. Su cabello blanco era muy largo, el cual llegaba al suelo. Además de que también poseía dos cuernos que salían de su cabeza. Podrían llamarlo loco, pero el castaño incluso juraría que estos "cuernos" se parecían más a las orejas de un conejo.

Los ojos de esta mujer eran de color blanco sin pupila, También poseía un tercer ojo en el centro de su frente, el cual era similar al ojos izquierdo del peli negro solo que en rojo, y tiene los párpados entreabiertos de forma vertical. Sus cejas son muy cortas y finas, lleva un lápiz labial rojo en los labios, además de que tiene unas uñas muy largas con un esmalte oscuro. Ella lleva un kimono de cuello alto adornado con líneas negras y una gran cantidad de comas en los bordes.

-¡¿Pero qué...?!- pregunto/grito el portador de la armadura de Libra completamente consternado, llegando incluso a retroceder algunos inconscientemente.

Al alejarse las imágenes dentro del círculo desaparecieron. El Santo se detuvo al borde del camino, pero otro circulo de activó tras de él. En este se mostraba a un joven de cabello naranja, que terminaba por debajo de los hombros. Vestía ropas negras con el brazo derecho descubierto, mientras sostenía una Katana negra

-¿Que son estas cosas?- cuestionó Dohko viendo todos los objetos de la habitación, la cual parecía no tener fin.

- **Yo los llamó ventanas universales.** \- el castaño casi da un saltó del susto. Tan concentrado estaba en esas cosas que no notó cuando el encapuchado se le acercó - **Ven...** -

Ambos volvieron a seguir el camino a paso regular.

-Así que ventanas universales ¿eh? ¿Existen más universos aparte del nuestro?- el misterioso Will volteó sobre su hombro para verlo.

- **Si... Cuando tuvo lugar el Big Bang no solo se creó este universo, miles más también aparecieron, cada uno con sus propios sucesos e historia. Incluso al día de hoy siguen apareciendo nuevos universos.** \- Contó Will - **Por ejemplo, existen universos donde Athena, Hades, Poseidón, solo existieron en los libros. Otros donde son otras las deidades que rigen la tierra, algunas más atrasadas o adelantadas a tu época...** -

-Eso es muy interesante y todo, pero aún no me dices porque me has traído aquí.- interrumpió el Santo de Libra, el guerrero ya se estaba comenzando a desesperar de tanta platica. ¡Estaban en medio de una maldita guerra en su mundo, universo, lo que sea!

- **Tienes razón, Dohko de Libra. Lamento mucho la tardanza, pero ahora procede a decirte la verdad.** \- comunicó el encapuchado viendo finalmente al su escucha - **Necesitó de tu ayuda...** -

Dohko hizo lo único que se le ocurriría hacer a una persona cuerda en estos momentos. Con su dedo meñique empezó a frotarse en interior del oído como si algo le molestará.

-Perdón, ¿podrías repetir eso? Creó que no te escuche bien.-

- ***Suspiro*... Repito. Necesitó tu ayuda, Dohko de Libra.** \- volvió a repetir ciento esta vez más específico.

-¡Acaso estas demente! ¡Estamos en plena guerra santa en estos momentos! ¡No puedo desperdiciar el tiempo yendo a ayudar a otro universos cuando ni siquiera puedo ayudar a mi mundo!- gritó lo obvio el castaño -Sabes que olvídalo. Solo regrésame a mi mundo, dimensión, universo, o lo que sea.-

- **No puedo.** \- apretando los puños con furia el segundo Santo dorado más joven del Siglo XVIII podía sentir su sangre hervir de la furia. Pero antes de que hiciera algo Will chasqueo los dedos causando que uno de aquellos artefactos se activará mostrando en su interior el santuario de Athena, siendo más específicos el templo del patriarca.

En la entrada de aquel templo se encontraban Shion, Yuzuriha y Yato, los tres estaban arrodillados frente a una chica que era menor en comparación de los presentes. Tenía un hermoso cabello largo de color lila, sus ojos eran verdes. Vestía un vestido blanco de cuello alto y mangas largas y holgadas que dejan descubiertos los hombros, lo cual le daba una apariencia elegante.

Dohko la sabía muy bien quien era esa joven, era la persona a la cual él y los demás Santos le juraron lealtad incondicional. Sasha era su nombre, aunque era más conocida como la reencarnación de la diosa Athena de esa época.

Y un poco alejado de todos ellos se encontraba Tenma, gritando hacía el horizonte mientras derramaba lágrimas.

Volviendo a chasquear los dedos la imagen cambió. Sus ojos casi se salen de sus órbitas al verse a sí mismo, pero lo peor era el hecho de que estaba siendo cargado por un hombre joven de cabello azul oscuro y sus ojos son de color negro.

Usaba una armadura de tonalidad muy oscura, con bordes muy acentuados. Tenía un par de alas muy grandes con las cuales volaba por el aire dejando una estela de fuego negro a su paso.

- **No me gusta alterar la historia de un universo a menos de que sea extremadamente necesario. En tu caso lo único que hice fue separar tu alma de tu cuerpo y traerla aquí creando un cuerpo artificial.** \- dijo enfocándose en los sucesos de ese universo - **Y aunque te regresé no podrás hacer nada ya que estarás en un estado de animación suspendida por un mes entero.** -

El castaño se paso las manos por el cabello desesperado. Había varias cosas que no entendía, como por ejemplo ¿qué rayos era la animación suspendida? Pero de lo que si entendió era que no estaría disponible para ayudar en estos momentos.

-Dime qué quieres entonces y lo haré. ¡Pero a cambio quiero que me regreses a mi cuerpo original!- exigió el ojicafe. No le gustaba lo que estaba haciendo, pero sí de esa forma podía regresar para ayudar a sus compañeros era mejor darse prisa.

Will tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja al escuchar las palabras del Santo. Realizando la misma acción que ha estado repitiendo en los últimos minutos, un círculo apareció frente a los dos proyectando algo que sorprendió al castaño.

 **X-XX-XXX-XX-X**

 **Dohko**

 ***Boom***

Apenas había empezado a mostrarse las imágenes, estas fueron cubiertas rápidamente por una gran explosión.

- **Eso es todo lo que pueden hacer los supuestos héroes de este lugar.** \- dijo una voz cargada de sarcasmo.

No podía ver quién era el dueño de dicha voz que un remolino de humo negro lo rodeaba, solo se alcanzaba a ver su silueta junto a unos sobresalientes ojos rojos.

A su alrededor se encontraba lo que parecía ser un Reino completamente destruido. Había grandes edificaciones parecidas a las torres de un castillo, solo que más altas y cuadradas. También había unas extrañas carretas con ruedas negras, además de que estaban volcadas por todos lados mientras algunas ardían en llamas y otras explotaban, las cuales parecían estar hechas de... ¿Metal?

- **¡Patético! ¡Los humanos de este mundo son decepcionantes!** \- continuó hablando. Pero de pronto un brazo recubierto por una armadura de tonos lila surgió del remolino sosteniendo del cuello a una joven de cabello castaño hasta los hombros, que usaba un singular traje rosa y negro. Al parecer trató de tomarlo por sorpresa por la espalda - **Ni siquiera son capaces de darme algo de pelea. No entiendo porque "El" se preocupa tanto por ustedes.** -

 ***Pafff***

Unos escombros fueron arrojados por una pequeña explosión y de entre los mismos surgió un joven de cabello rubio cenizo y desordenado en puntas. Sus ojos eran rasgados con la iris roja. Tenía el ceño fruncido, aunque de extraña manera parecía ser algo natural en el.

Usaba un extraño traje el cual consistía en una especie de camisa sin mangas con una "X" roja, atravesando su pecho. Pantalones negros, los cuales ya estaban rasgados, con protección en las rodillas y un cinturón con unos objetos circulares, los cuales nunca había visto. También tenía un antifaz negro que cubría solo la parte de los ojos, con bordes rojos detrás de la cabeza, y unas botas negras y rojas. O al menos eso creía ya que solo tenía una, ya que el otro pie estaba descalzo.

Los más llamativo era sus "guanteletes" que tenia la misma forma que los objetos que traía en su cinturón, sólo que adaptados para que las manos sobresalieran.

-¡Muérete!- gritó aquel joven mientras era impulsado por unas pequeñas explosiones que se producían en sus manos.

Un destello violeta rodeó brevemente el cuerpo del ser maligno. Lo siguiente que paso causo que los ojos de aquella chica se abrieran del terror. Y no era para menos ya que en el pecho de aquel joven se abrió un hueco del tamaño de un puño mientras la sangre brotaba de su espalda.

Su cuerpo cayó pasamente al suelo, del cual ya no se movió. No hacía falta decir que estaba muerto antes de caer.

- **Ustedes no valen la pena...** \- volvió a hablar siendo cubierto nuevamente por aquel destello, y de un solo movimiento de su mano

 ***Crack***

Le había roto el cuello a la chica, mientras sus brazos cayeron a los lados sin fuerza alguna para sostenerse.

Sin más arrojó el cuerpo sin cuidado alguno.

El cuerpo rodó por el suelo deteniéndose al chocar con otro cuerpo. No le podía ver el rostro ya que estaba boca abajo sobre un charco de sangre, solo se distinguía una cabellera verde oscura, contraria al verde claro del traje que portaba

 **Fin Dohko**

 **X-XX-XXX-XX-X**

Silencio... Eso era lo que reinaba en aquel lugar. Will no decía nada, dejando que Dohko digiriera lo que vio.

-Esa sensación... ¿El estaba usando él...?- a pesar de que no término de formular la pregunta el encapuchado respondió con un asentimiento -¿Cómo fue que llego hay?-

- **No lo sé. Pero el simple hecho de que un usuario de cosmos se encuentre en ese lugar ya es preocupante. La humanidad de este universo nunca llegó a descubrirlo... Nunca tuvieron oportunidad contra el.** \- a pesar de lo duras que podrían parecer sus palabras, un pequeño tono de tristeza podía ser detectado en su voz.

-Entonces mándame de una vez. Lo detendré y así habremos evitado que más inocentes sufran.- declaró con determinación el humano. Una cosa era el que no le guste "trabajar" para alguien que no sea du diosa. Y otra muy diferente es el quedarse de brazos cruzados cuando la vida de inocentes estaba en peligro.

- **Eso sera imposible. Lo que acabas de ver fue solo un fragmento del futuro.** \- al terminar de decir esas palabras la imagen cambio al mismo "Reino" solo que todo estaba en perfecto orden la gente caminaba tranquilamente, sin preocupación alguna.

Aunque le parecía raro que algunos fueran caminado sin despegar la vista de un objeto rectangular que alcanzaba perfectamente en sus manos. Además de que esas singulares carretas se movían... ¿Sin caballos?

- **Sin importar que se haga aquello que viste ocurrirá. Pero eso no significa que no se pueda hacer algo.** \- el "extraño circulo", según las palabras del castaño, dejo de mostrar ese universo para agrandarse hasta medir cerca de los 2.50 metros, mientras un espiral blanco y azul se forma en el interior de este - **Lo único que tienes que hacer es simple... Debes tomar como discípulo a alguien de ese universo.** -

-¿Eh...?- fue lo único que salió de los labios del Santo para que después sus ojos se abrieran como platos al comprender eso ultimo -¡¿Qué?! ¡Pero si acabas...!-

 **-Una fuerza externa a este universo no puede interferir en los asuntos del mismo. De ser este el caso se alteraría el orden natural de las cosas, lo cual causaría que una amenaza incluso peor apareciera después.** \- el Santo de Libra apretó los puños en señal de frustración. Todavía no confiaba del todo en este sujetó, pero no podría negar la sabiduría con la que estaban cargadas sus palabras - **Por eso es mejor que tengas un discípulo en este lugar. De esa forma evitamos alteraciones innecesarias y dejamos a alguien que siempre este al pendiente de lo que ocurre.** -

El Santo de Athena se encontraba en una encrucijada. Por un lado se sentía mal por dejarle los problemas de un Santo a alguien más. Pero tampoco era como si tuviera muchas opciones, así que soltando un suspiro el ojicafe esperaba no equivocarse con lo que hacía.

-¿A quién debo entrenar entonces? ¿Al chico de cabello rubio o a la castaña?- ante aquella pregunta Will solo negó.

- **Si bien ellos dos tendrán participación en lo que va a ocurrir no es necesario que los entrenes... No a ellos por lo menos.** \- murmurando lo ultimo el misterioso ser prosiguió - **Fácilmente podría decirte quien es aquella persona, pero creo que es mejor que la conozcas por ti mismo. Así te sacaras de dudas... Ahora entra en el portal.** -

Asintiendo el castaño se posicionó listo para correr y luego saltar dentro del portal. Pero antes de que avanzara un paso siquiera, la mano de Will lo detuvo tomándolo de hombro.

- **Espera... Toma esto. Te ayudará a dónde vas.** \- sin esperar alguna palabra del Santo, Will colocó sus dedos índice y medio en la frente del castaño. Un pequeño destello de luz surgió de ellos adentrándose en la frente de Dohko.

-¡Arrgghh! ¡¿Qué me hiciste?!- le exigió el. No hacía falta decir que el ojicafe se sujeto la cabeza cuando un dolor le invadió.

- **Solo te di información sobre el mundo al que te diriges. Ellos están en una época completamente diferente de la tuya, así que habrá cosas que no conozcas.** \- informó Will. La mano del ser, la misma con la que toco la frente de Dohko, se vio envuelta por un resplandor dorado - **Además de que sería raro ver a un hombre de 20 años que ni siquiera sebe lo que es un teléfono celular.** -

-¿Tele-qué? ¡Ahhh!- pregunto para segundos después gritar el castaño, cuando una onda de presión dotada lo golpeó arrojándolo al portal.

- **Buena suerte en tu viaje, Dohko de Libra.** \- pronunció el misterioso encapuchado antes de dar media vuelta - **Ahora es mejor que regresé a ver si no hay anomalías en algún otro universo.** -

Tras esas palabras empezó a caminar dándole un breve vistazo a las "ventanas universales" antes de seguir su andar, hasta perderse en la oscura profundidad de la habitación.

 **X-XX-Ubicación desconocida-XX-X**

-¡...Ahhh!-

 ***Tap***

-¡Argh!- gritó el Santo de Athena. A diferencia de cuando cayó en el suelo del hogar de Will, esta vez se espalda chocó contra algo antes de rodar un poco.

A pesar del dolor que sentía se obligó a levantarse utilizando el objetó con el que chocó como punto de apoyo. Una vez de pie logro divisar mejor al causante del dolor en su espalda. Era grande y tenia forma rectangular de color verde, en la parte superior tenía dos tapas negras. Un olor nauseabundo inundó sus fosas nasales, señal indiscutible de que dicho objetivo contenía en su interior algo en descomposición.

De imprevisto su cabeza le empezó a doler. Era como si le hubieran conectado un Lightning Bolt ( **Relámpago de Voltaje** ) directamente en el cerebro.

-Contenedor... De basura...- murmuró él cuando aquella corriente eléctrica se transformó en información, la cual le dio el nombre, función y apariencia de aquel objetó y de muchos otros que nunca había visto -(¿Que me está pasando?)

-(" **Solo te di información sobre el mundo al que te diriges. Ellos están en una época completamente diferente de la tuya, así que habrá cosas que no conozcas** ")- las últimas palabras de Will resonaron en su mente. Fue en ese momento que lo entendió. Aquello que le hizo el misterioso ser fue brindarle toda la información de las cosas de este mundo. Pero de entre toda la información que se le estaba metiendo al cerebro había una palabra que resultaba del restó -(¿Midori... Ya?)-

El dolor continuó durante los siguientes diez minutos antes de ir disminuyendo poco a poco.

-Vaya, vaya, vaya, miren que tenemos aquí.- comentó alguien. El castaño se volteó para ver al dueño de dicha voz y al igual que la última hora se sorprendió por quién se encontró.

Se trataba de un hombre... Sólo que este "hombre" tenía la piel de color azul pálido, y sus ojos eran blancos y pequeños, y en las mejillas tiene unas marcas que parecen agallas. Tiene el pelo de color azul encrespado, y es bastante alto. También tiene los dientes afilados. En pocas palabras este tipo le recordaba a un tiburón.

-Parece ser que la suerte está de nuestro lado jefe.- secundó otro que tiene seis brazos, y su cara parecía la de un pulpo. Él tiene la piel rosada y el pelo gris. Además de tener ventosas en sus seis brazos

-Y a juzgar por su ropa es extranjero.- finalizó el tercero y último del grupo. A diferencia de los otros dos este si tenía más similitud con los humanos, ya que de la cintura para abajo tenía sus dos piernas. Pero la parte superior era la de un cangrejo. En lugar de manos tenía dos grandes tenazas. Y sus ojos sobresalían de sus cuencas.

Curioso por eso último bajo la vista sorprendiéndose al ver que tenia la misma ropa de cuando conoció a Tenma.

-¿Ustedes son... Generales de Poseidón?- pregunto un dudoso Dohko. En todo el tiempo que llevaba de Santo había escuchado historias sobre el ejercito del Dios de los mares, más nunca había cruzado caminó con alguno de ellos.

-Generales de Poseidón... No está nada mal. Creó que ya tenemos un nombre para nuestra pandilla chicos.- habló el de piel azul, obteniendo miradas de aprobación del los otros dos -Hagamos esto rápido amigo. Danos todo lo que tengas.-

-No tengo nada.- comunicó el Santo causando que los tres fruncieran el ceño. Inmediatamente volteó a su alrededor dándose cuenta que estaba en un callejón.

Con la vista ellos empezaron a buscar cualquier maleta o mochila que desmintiera lo anteriormente dicho, para su desgracia parecía ser la verdad.

-¡Demonios!- maldijo el hombre langosta chocando una de sus pinzas contra la pared más cercana ahuecándola.

-Es una lástima... Ahora tendremos que romperte la cara para sentirnos mejor.- apenas esas palabras salieron de su boca, una sonrisa oscura se formo en su rostro -Pero solo para estar seguro, ¿cuál es tu singularidad?-

Las cejas del ojicafe se alzaron con duda. ¿Qué rayos era una singularidad? Pero a juzgar por la apariencia que tenían estos tipos debía ser alguna clase de poder o algo así.

-Yo no poseo ninguna singularidad.- tras decir aquellas palabras los tres híbridos se quedaron quietos y callados antes de explotar en sonoras carcajadas.

-¡Aja, ja, ja, ja! ¡Es enserio!-

-¡Ja, ja, ja! ¡Llevaba mucho tiempo desde que no veía a alguien que no tenía singularidad!- se reían el pulpo humanoide y hombre langosta. Pero el que tenia mas similitud con un tiburón permaneció serio, había algo que le gritaba que tuviera cuidado con esta persona, quizás se trataba de su instinto animal.

 ***Krich***

Y ese instinto duplicó esa advertencia al ver como el castaño hacia crujir los huesos de las manos.

-Hoy he tenido un mal día. Me apuñalaron con una espada, casi me matan, un extraño me mando a este lugar para supuestamente encontrar a alguien a quien entrenar. Así que estoy muy enojado y necesitó algo con que desahogarme.- los tres híbridos de hombre y animal marino retrocedieron al ver como unas llamas esmeraldas cubrieron al ojicafe -Y al parecer ya encontré con que desahogarme.-

-¡Aaahhh!- fue el gritó que soltaron los tres, el cual fue silenciado abruptamente para ser reemplazado por el sonido de carne golpeando carne.

Por desgracia para ellos sus gritos de dolor y súplicas de piedad fueron silenciadas por el sonido del claxon de los autos, ya que el tráfico se había formado a las afueras de callejón.

 **X-XX-Unos Minutos Después-XX-X**

-Phew... Ya me siento mucho mejor.- dijo Dohko al soltar un suspiro de alivio. Por fin había podido deshacerse del estrés producido por la guerra Santa.

-No... Siento... Mis piernas.- lloriqueo el pulpo mientras se encontraba incrustado en la pared, ni siquiera podía mover los dedos sin que una descarga de dolor lo invadiera.

-...- del langostino no se escuchaba ninguna queja, aunque quizás se deba a que se encontraba enterrado en el pavimento donde solo sobresalían sus piernas. Las cuales tenían ligeras contracciones cada cierto tiempo.

Ya una vez tranquilo el Santo de Libra se acercó al líder de aquella pandilla.

-Oye... Tengo un par de preguntas, no te importaría contestarlas, ¿verdad?- cuestionó levantando la cabeza del sujeto al tomarlo de los cabellos. A pesar de que estaba igual de lastimado que los otros dos, el por lo menos no terminó incrustado en nada o enterrado a medio metros del suelo.

El de piel azul apretó los dientes con furia. Habían sido vencidos a puño limpio y eso no era lo peor. Lo peor es que la persona que barrió con ellos era uno de los pocos sin singularidad que existían en la actualidad. Es mas ni siquiera estaba sudando, acaso se contuvo para no lastimarlos de gravedad.

Aunque todavía mantenía su orgullo después de la paliza que recibió prefirió evitar un nuevo conflicto.

-¿Que quieres...?- murmuró con dolor.

-Como tu amigo mencionó hace rato, no soy de por aquí y ando un poco perdido. ¿Podrías decirme en dónde estoy? Sé que estoy en Japón, pero no en que ciudad exactamente.- declaró el castaño. En el pasado tuvo que venir a este país en algunas ocasiones y fue gracias a eso que aprendió el idioma, aunque había algo que le llamaba la atención. El idioma tenía ciertas diferencias del que él conocía.

-En la ciudad de Musatafu, en las cercanías de Tokio.- fue la respuesta que recibió.

-Bien, la siguiente sonora un poco rara pero igualmente necesitó que la respondas.- tomando una bocanada de aire el castaño prosiguió. Sabía que lo siguiente lo haría parecer extraño, pero no tenía otra opción -¿En qué siglo estamos?-

Y tal y como lo había dicho el ojinegro se le quedó viendo creyéndolo un idiota.

-En el Siglo Veintiuno.-respondió con simpleza. Pero en el caso de Dohko, sus ojos casi se le salían de sus cuencas al oír eso.

Trescientos años... ¡Estaba a trescientos malditos años de su época! A pesar de lo descubierto el Santo se Libra se vio forzado a calmarse, perder la compostura no ayudaría en nada.

Al voltear nuevamente al hombre con apariencia de tiburón se dio cuenta de que este se había desmayado, posiblemente por el dolor.

-Que bien... ¿Qué voy a hacer ahora?- preguntó a nadie en particular. Más paso algo que lo sorprendió y avergonzó.

 ***Grruuuu***

Su estómago rugió exigiendo comida. Se le había olvidado que por todo el alboroto de la Guerra Santa, además del hecho de que juntó con Shion se tele transportaron al castillo de Hades para ayudar a su discípulo/hermano y maestro respectivamente, el Santo ni siquiera había desayunado.

-Maldición...- murmuró por lo bajo. Pero entonces algo le llamó la atención.

Era negro, aparentemente hecho de cuero. Dominado por su curiosidad lo tomo, sorprendiéndose cuando se desdoblo alargando su tamaño. En su interior se encontraba cuatro compartimientos, uno tenía unas cuantas monedas, mientras en el segundo se encontraban varios papeles verdes, que tenían la imagen de personas que él no conocía y algunos números. En el tercero se hallaba una tarjeta con la foto y nombre, además de otros varios datos del sujeto de piel azul. Una descargar eléctrica asalto su cabeza, pero a diferencia de la última, esta fue más leve pero con el mismo objetivo.

-Kisame...- murmuró el nombre de aquel tipo -¡Je! Ahora el dinero está en papel...-

 ***Grrruu***

Su estómago volvió a rugir haciéndose notar.

-Ya te oí amigo. Ok, primero busquemos algo para comer y después veré que tengo que hacer.- con eso dicho, tomó el dinero y arrojó la billetera cerca de su dueño. Quizás era no era una acción de deba realizar un Santo de Athena, pero antes situaciones drásticas, se requieren medidas drásticas.

Avanzando a paso calmado salió de ese lugar dándose cuenta de que se trataba de un callejón. Al salir se sorprendió al ver la gran cantidad de vehículos motorizados que pasaban por las calles.

Aunque no era el único. Las demás personas que transitaban por la misma calle le daban miradas de ligera curiosidad, más que nada por el tipo de ropa que traía puesto. No era algo raro, pero si era poco usual ver a alguien caminar con ese estilo de ropa.

Pero algo también destacable eran las miradas que le dirigían las mujeres, algunas lo miraban con un sonrojo en las mejillas y otras incluso tenían un pequeño sangrado nasal. El castaño no era ajeno a lo que significaban esas miradas, ¡Pero el cada mujer que pasaba se le quedará viendo así ya era demasiado! Incluso hasta había jovencitas menores que Tenma hacían lo mismo. Qué rayos les pasa a los de aquí.

Agitando la cabeza en señal de negación, el Santo empezó a caminar dispuesto a irse de ahí.

 **X-XX-Unas horas después-XX-X**

-¡Eso estuvo delicioso!- hablo al aire el castaño.

Después de haber caminando durante media hora la suerte pareció sonreírle cuando distinguió un pequeño local, el cual a juzgar por el olor, vendía uno de los platillos de la tierra natal del Dohko; el Ramen.

Ni siquiera se lo pensó dos veces antes de entrar y gastarse todo el dinero que le habían " prestado" esos sujetos. Ahora con el estómago llenó podía pensar mejor las cosas.

-(¿Ahora qué hago?)- se cuestionó sosteniendo su mentón con su mano -(No tengo idea de a donde ir o a quién preguntar. ¡Maldita seas Will...! Mínimo me hubieras dado más pistas.)-

Soltando un suspiró el ojicafe se estaba empezando a desesperar. Tan concentrado iba en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta de que había llegado a la entrada de un parque.

-No crees que te excediste Bakugo.- dijo una voz y a juzgar por el tono, le pertenecía a un niño.

-No sé de qué te sorprende. Kacchan siempre es así con el.- contestó otra.

-¡Ya cállense o los mataré!- grito un tercero. Dohko entrecerró los ojos, esa voz se le hacía conocida.

De la entrada de aquel parque surgieron tres niños de no más de 11 años. El primero era de complexión delgada y tenía el cabello negro al igual que sus ojos. El segundo estaba gordito y tenía el cabello muy corto, hasta podría decir que casi rapado.

Cuando apareció el tercero, los ojos del castaño casi se salían de sus cuencas. Y tres de sus características lo que ayudaron a identificarlo. Cabello rubio en punta, ojos rojos y un ceño fruncido.

-(Es el mismo niño de las imágenes.)- se dijo en pensamientos realmente sorprendido.

Las miradas del rubio y el castaño se encontraron, y a Dohko no le gusto para nada lo que vio. Este niño estaba lleno de arrogancia y violencia. Liberando un suspiro el Santo rompió el contacto visual.

-(Y yo que había pensado en buscar a ese niño para entrenarlo... Que decepción.)- pensó el usuario de la armadura. El joven ojirojo noto la mirada de aquel hombre más prefirió ignorarlo, solo era otro extra que se cruzaba en su camino.

Los tres jóvenes siguieron caminando hasta que doblaron en la esquina de la calle perdiéndose de la vista del castaño.

-Me... Duele... Todo el cuerpo...- Dohko parpadeo confundido al escuchar esa nueva voz.

Del mismo lugar del que surgieron los tres niños salió otro y a pesar de que se oía cansado iba a gran velocidad. Este a diferencia de los anteriores era más bajito en estatura. Tenía el cabello corto y alborotado en un color verde oscuro. Algo distintivo de él eran las pecas en sus mejillas.

Pero lo más llamativo eran las pequeñas marcas de quemadura en su ropa. Parecía que algo le había explotado de frente, sin voltear a los lados el niño cruzó la calle.

Dohko solo se encogió de hombros. Fuera de las pequeñas quemaduras el chico parecía estar bien, así que sin pronunciar palabra alguna estaba por seguir su camino cuando captó algo que hizo que sus ojos se abrieran como platós.

-¡Cuidado niño!-

 ***Buuutttuummm***

 **X-XX-Minutos antes-XX-X**

Hoy no había sido un buen día para Midoriya Izuku. Al igual que desde hace siete años cuando fue diagnosticado "faltó de singularidad" sufrió de las burlas, insultos e incluso golpes de todos sus demás compañeros. Y aunque los maestros trataban de evitar que este tipo de situaciones no podían controlar las acciones de todos.

Incluso hoy su ex-mejor amigo; Bakugo Katsuki, lo había traído a este parqué para tener una "pequeña charla" como él lo llamaba, lo cual termino con el siendo el blanco de diversas explosiones pequeñas.

Cuando el rubio se cansó de "charlar" con el peli verde se retiró dejándolo ahí tirado. Al cabo de unos minutos se volvió a levantar con todo el cuerpo adolorido. Volteando a ver a todos lados encontró su mochila juntó a unos arbustos, al parecer Katsuki estaba tan concentrado en el que se le olvidó que también traía eso.

Agarrando la mochila empezó a buscar en uno de los bolsillos laterales sacando su teléfono celular. Al activar la pantalla sus ojos casi se le salían de sus cuencas.

-¡Se me ha hecho tarde!- gritó al ver la hora. Colocándose la mochila salió a toda velocidad del parque -Me... Duele... Todo el cuerpo...-

Pero a pesar del dolor se obligó a seguir corriendo o su madre lo castigará por llegar tarde. Al haber cruzado medía calle paso algo que lo confundió.

-¡Cuidado niño!- le gritó alguien. Deteniéndose estaba por voltear para ver quien en era el dueño de dicha voz, más un fuerte sonido lo hizo tensarse.

 ***Buuutttuummm***

Sus ojos se ensancharon al ver un Tráiler acercándose a él. El conductor de aquel vehículo frenó al ver al niño, mas el propio peso causó que las llantas patinaran en el suelo.

Izuku estaba paralizado del miedo, quería moverse ya que la muerte se encontraba a unos metros frente a él, pero su cuerpo no respondía.

Sólo un milagro podría salvarlo, pero quizás ese milagro estaba más cerca de lo que él se imaginaba.

Lo último que vio fue un destello verde aparecer frente a él antes de que todo se volviera completamente negro.

 ***Crash***

 **X-XX-XXX-XX-X**

-Oye niño, ¿puedes escucharme?- preguntó Dohko mientras agitaba ligeramente el cuerpo del inconsciente niño.

-... ¿Eh...?- pronunció el peli verde mientras iba abriendo los ojos poco a poco completamente desorientado -¿Que paso?-

-Te desmayaste.- comentó el Santo.

Izuku alzó la mirada para ver mejor al dueño de aquella voz. Era un hombre joven de cabello castaño y ojos cafés, el cual tenía la mano extendida. Izuku aceptó la ayuda para levantarse.

Al estar completamente de pie iba a inclinarse en señal de agradecimiento, pero antes de hacerlo notó como varios pedazos de metales y plásticos estaban esparcidos a su alrededor. Esto lo confundió, ¿porqué estaba todo eso tirado? Fue entonces que lo recordó, el estaba apuntó de morir aplastado por un Tráiler.

Regresando la mirada, sus ojos casi se salían de sus cuencas al ver el vehículo que casi terminaba con su vida detrás del castaño con la parte delantera completamente destrozada.

A unos cuantos metros a su derecha se encontraba recostado en el suelo un hombre de cabello negro con barba, al parecer se encontraba inconsciente. No se necesitaba ser un genio para saber que era el conductor del Tráiler.

-¿Us-usted... Me salvó?- preguntó con duda.

-Si... Algo así... Aunque hice un buen reguero.- decía mientras se frotaba la nuca con la mano completamente avergonzado.

-¡Es por aquí!- aquél gritó los sobresalto. Ambos voltearon al final de la calle para ver como se acercaban media docena de personas a toda velocidad. Lo más curioso era que todos portaban trajes de colores muy llamativos.

-Son los héroes... ¡Aahhh...!- comentó el peli verde con ligero asombró para luego gritar cuando inesperadamente fue tomado del cuello de su ropa. Volteando para ver al responsable, se sorprendió de encontrar a la persona que lo salvo y la sorpresa aumentó más cuando una llamas esmeralda los cubrieron a ambos -¿Qué estás...?-

 ***Kyonnnnn***

Mas sus palabras se perdieron en el viento cuando los dos desaparecieron.

 **X-XX-XXX-XX-X**

 ***Dommm***

-Phew... Eso estuvo cerca.- comentó el Santo de Libra tras soltar un suspiro. Si se hubiera quedado un poco mas esos "héroes" ya lo estarían interrogando sobre como detuvo el Tráiler, y siendo honesto el quería evitar eso.

Un repentino tirón en su brazo derecho lo regresó a la realidad. Bajando un poco la vista sus ojos de ensancharon al ver que sin querer se había traído al niño de cabello verde. Solo que se estaba ahogando ya que todavía lo tenía sostenido del cuello de su ropa.

-¡Ah! ¡Perdón niño!- soltándolo el peli verde se levantó rápidamente y se acercó al bote de basura más cercano.

-Blueee...- y empezó a vaciar el contenido de su estomago.

-(Este... Bueno creó que es una reacción normal. Después de todo es la primera vez que se mueve a esa velocidad.)- pensó el portador de la armadura de Libra con cierto humor. Acercándose al chico le dio unas palmadas en la espalda en señal de apoyo -Perdón chico.-

-N-no hay p-problema... Usted me salvó así que lo menos que puedo hacer es quejarme...- murmuró el ojiverde al dejar de vomitar sujetándose el estómago. Pero lo siguiente que pasó confundió.

Izuku rápidamente se quito la mochila de la espalda y de ella sacó una libreta y una pluma.

-Disculpe señor, ¿Qué tipo de singularidad es la tiene?- preguntó mientras abría su libreta en una hoja en blanco y preparaba la pluma para anotar hasta el más mínimo detalle -Por lo que vi parece ser del tipo que brinda una increíble fuerza por como detuvo el tráiler. Pero-también-me-confunde-el-que-sea-capaz-de-moverse-a-gran-velocidad-O-quizás-es-un-híbrido-de-ambas-singularidades-Pero-de-ser-el-caso-¿Cómo-fue-que-surgió?...-

El castaño solo se quedó viendo incrédulo como el joven frente a él empezó a hablar a gran velocidad hasta el punto en que apenas se le podía entender algunas palabras. Soltando una risa nerviosa sujetó al niño de los hombros, lo cual sirvió para sacarlo de su pequeño mundo.

-Oye tranquilo... Mira no tengo problemas en responder a tus preguntas, pero por si no te habías dado cuenta, ni siquiera te has presentado o me has dicho tu nombre.- declaró Dohko sin dejar de lado su sonrisa -Por cierto, mi nombre es Dohko y vengo de china. ¿Quién eres tu niño?-

-¡T-tiene razón! ¡Lo siento!- gritó mientras se inclinaba repetidas veces a un gran velocidad. El ojicafe solo lo observaba con una gota de sudor descendiendo por su nuca -¡M-mi n-nombre es Midoriya Izuku! ¡Es un gusto conocerlo Dohko-san!-

-¿Midoriya...?- repitió sin creer lo que había oído.

Esa palabra, esa simple palabra que se había estado repitiendo desde hace rato en su mente, no estaba a un lugar al que tenía que dirigirse con el había creído. Se trataba de una joven... No. Ni siquiera era eso, era un niño. Cualquier otro fácilmente diría que es solo una "Gran" casualidad, pero Dohko no era cualquier persona. El era un Santo de Athena, y había una cosa que le quedó clara después de tanto tiempo de estar sirviendo a su diosa.

Y eso era que nada sucede por casualidad.

 **X-XX-Fin-XX-X**

-Tenma... A pesar de que estaba listo para sacrificar mi vida para que tu y los demás siguieran con la suya, el destinó parece tener otros planes.- El Santo de Athena se encontraba juntó a Izuku frente a una mujer de cabello verde.

-Yo no tengo singularidad.- comentó el peli verde cabizbajo.

-¡Ayúdenme, por favor!- grito una niña de cabello negro mientras era sostenida de la cintura por un ser humanoide de piel gris y ojos blancos.

-Yo... ¡Yo también quiero ser un héroe!- gritó Izuku colocándose frente a la niña, mientras un gran número de cuchillas grises de acercaban peligrosamente.

-En el próximo capítulo de My Hero Academia The Dragon Knight, llamado...-

-Determinación-

-Tú no serás un héroe... Tu serás un Santo de Athena.- fueron las palabras de ojicafe, mientras que unas lágrimas se formaban en los ojos de Izuku.

-Deja que el cosmos te guíe...-

-Y ve más allá. ¡Plus Ultra!-

 **X-XX-XXX-XX-X**

-Bueno esto todo por hoy.- dijo el autor con una sonrisa -Espero que les haya gustado o interesado este nuevo proyecto que se me ocurrió.-

-Es... Interesante, la verdad.- comentó Hikari con una mirada que mezclaba sorpresa y confusión -¿Y de dónde te surgió la inspiración para escribir esto?-

-Fue un día mientras buscaba crossovers de Boku no Hero Academia con High School DXD, y encontré dos muy interesantes. Mas una idea invadió mi mente. Habría crossovers con Saint Seiya, desgraciadamente mis ilusiones fueron destruidas al no encontrar ninguno- el peli negro suspiro decepcionado -Entonces decidí que si no había ninguna haría la mía.-

-¡Ah!- fue lo único que pronunció ella.

-Eso es todo por el día de hoy, gracias por tomarte el tiempo de pasar y leer esta historia. Sin más se despide Dark...-

-Y Hikari...-

-Por favor dejen su comentario/opinión sobre que lea pareció. Que tengan un buen día, tarde, noche.- se despedían los dos - Sayonara.-


End file.
